creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
No Escape from Reality
September 1st Lolled around in bed for a while. My phone's battery had finally died, so I had no idea what time it was. From the way the sunlight was streaming through my window, though, I could tell it was getting on, so I got up. The clock in the kitchen told me it was 10:40. I made a cup of tea, and then made a few more as everybody else came downstairs. I tried some of my brother's cereal for breakfast. It was actually very nice. We thought we'd go down to the lake again. My dark clothes had been given a wash. As I ran through the garden to the washing line, something moved in the bushes. A giant snake? A relatively small rabbit? I didn't know, but it was interesting. Was a lovely sunny day, as it turned out, so I went down to the sandy bit by the lake to sunbathe. I updated this diary while I was at it and got sand stuck between the pages. Michael kept trying to persuade me to get in the water. I paddled up to my knees, but didn't properly get in. Then we had something to eat and played with the bat and ball. It was like ping pong but with no table, played on sand and with the sun blinding you when the ball went up too high. It was great fun and warmed everybody up. We went home eventually and watched The I.T. Crowd. We have the whole series. Had jacket potato and cheese for dinner. I told my mum and dad that it'd been a great day and I was so happy with the way things were. They responded jokily with, "You do know it's not real?" Felt my eyes watering and wanting to close. Gave up and went to bed. Fell asleep. You do know it's not real? You do know it's not real? You do know it's not real? September 2nd It was still dark when I woke up, but my phone said it was 9:00. Got up and felt dizzy. The room was smaller than I remember. The air tasted smoky, and when I looked around for it, I noticed someone had singed the ears of all my old teddy bears. I vowed to give Michael a boot up the backside when I saw him. Went downstairs and saw the walls had changed colour. They were green now. Maybe it was the light (or lack thereof). I flicked the kettle on and poured the water into mugs, trying to ignore the smell of smoke. That's when everyone else came down. Their heads looked burnt and their eyes were swollen and wet. Mum looked worst of all with what looked like yoghurt dripping down her cheeks. I screamed and they started talking all at once. I couldn't understand them. Lebersernek TAK tu berwren toh, lesso DU benek DAH! Lebersernek TAK tu berwren toh, lesso DU benek DAH! The first thing I did was leave the house, but it was dark out and every one of the bushes was rustling. So I came back in, ran past them - Lebersernek TAK tu berwren - back up to my room and now I'm hiding under the covers. Please let me go to sleep. Please let things go back to how they were. Category:Weird Category:Reality